Two kisses too many
by rolloffbed
Summary: Jack is convinced their kiss means she's fallen for him, but Sawyer thinks the same thing... When Kate learns Sawyer may have had something to do with the plane crash, will she be able to keep her feelings for him? I do not own Lost or the characters :
1. First kisses

"_So I'm here, where is it?"_

"_Happy to tell ya, soon as I get that kiss"_

"_What…Are you serious?"_

"_Baby I'm tied to a tree in a jungle o' mystery. I just got tortured by a damn spinal surgeon and a genuine Iraqi…'course I'm serious. Just not seein' the big picture here Freckles, you really gonna let that girl suffocate cuz you cant bring yourself to give me one little kiss? Hell, it's only first base. Lucky for you I aint greedy."_

_A long pause made the air grow colder._

_"Okay…"_

_"Okay" _

_Kate knelt down towards Sawyer and looked into his eyes. They were wandering and busy, but also filled with a yearning. For what, Kate didn't know. She just thought he was a horny guy who hadn't gotten any action and needed something to excite him. But as she was leaning ever so slowly toward him, she felt it. She felt her breath catch and her lips tingle. She felt his need to touch her, to be near her. _

_She'd kissed hundreds, maybe thousands of guys, but this was different. She could taste his passion and she knew it was real. He was kissing Kate. Not someone she was pretending be. He wanted her, he needed her. She could feel it as their tongues played desperately in each others mouths. But when they pulled apart…_

_"I don't have it…"_

* * *

"Why did I do it?" Kate asked herself as she was lying in her tent that night, "Why did I kiss Sawyer when all along I knew he just wanted attention?" She was furious with herself that she had been played at someone elses advantage. She had always been the one in charge and now that he called the shots she felt vulnerable. In a way it was nice to know that she was wanted by someone. She wanted him back. She gazed at him longingly but no one seemed to notice. Well one person did and that was-

"You okay?" the doctor asked her outside her tent. He followed her gaze to the muscular figure just inside the jungle. She felt him stiffen behind her, "Oh," was all he said, and walked away.

"Wait, Jack!" She replied, and jogged after him.

"No, Kate, I-"

"Stop," Kate ordered, putting a hand to his chest. She felt his anger subside and decided this was a good time to talk about The Kiss.

The Kiss had happened only shortly after she had kissed Sawyer which was the problem. She had felt awful that she had let herself feel so much pleasure when Sawyer was just using her. So when she let herself finally show some emotion in the jungle, Jack just had to show up. He had to hold her in such a way that made her feel powerful again. As revenge to her former lip lock, she kissed Jack. Kate wanted to get all her emotion out so this would never happen again. But Jack had a different idea. He kissed her back. Not only that, but with equal, maybe greater emotion. They kissed until the sky started to turn orange, then pink, and slowly navy. He told her that he had never felt so strongly for a person as he did now for Kate. This only scared her, for she hadn't been trying to arouse a problem, but rather make one go away. She was stuck with love with one man. Wait… was it love? Did she love Sawyer or just the idea of Sawyer? She liked not having to control everything, she liked how passionate but rough he was. Sawyer had a tender side and Kate giggled at this thought.

"What?" Jack asked, not understanding the sudden laughter.

"Oh nothing," Kate squeaked quickly, embarrassed.

"You looked like you were going to say something… before…," Jack said, trying to encourage normal conversation.

"Oh…," But the moment was lost. Her thoughts of kissing Jack had brought her back to Sawyer. Now he was all she could think about. Kate quickly glanced all across the beach and held her gaze a second too long on Sawyers sweaty body.

"Well I better…" Jack whispered

"Maybe you should…" Kate replied

Neither knew how to put it but they were both thinking the same thing, how did I get so lucky to kiss such an amazing person?

* * *

"Well, ummm…," Jack paused, "Do you have any dinner plans…?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Just looking at her made his breath catch. He knew how much she wanted him back, she had to. She had kissed _him, _right? But every time she glanced towards Sawyer, her eyes smiled. Did her eyes smile when he had kissed her? He couldn't recall. All he remembered was the feel of her petite yet muscular body pressed up against his. Her mouth grabbing angrily at his. How their kiss had lasted so long yet seemed all too short. He wanted it all again, to feel her close to him, to have her almost fighting him to be in charge of the embrace. Now that he thinks about it, she was pretty trying to take over. He laughs softly at this remembrance.

"Okay, now it's your turn. What's so funny?" Kate asked, happy to change the subject from his dinner invitation, because, no, she didn't have dinner plans…

Jack looked down at the sand, now embarrassed himself. "I was just remembering…" he looked into her eyes and they both knew what he was talking about instantly.

"Oh," Kate said awkwardly, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Jack!" Someone yelled from the woods, near where Sawyer had been.

The conversation instantly came to end as Jack realized Michael was calling for help. Someone was hurt.


	2. I love who?

As Jack was running over to Michael he noticed a terrible fear in Kate's eyes. She had realized where Michael was yelling from and was overcome with a feeling so strong it almost wasn't there.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he started to approach the large crowd, "Is everyone okay?"

"He was shot! Someone shot Sawyer!" Walt exclaimed next to his father. Tears started to appear in the young boy's eyes.

"What do you mean someone? And I never heard a gun," Jack admitted, knelling down next to Sawyer who was now propped up against a tree.

"No one did, I just heard him whining while I was takin' a- anyway, I came and saw him on the ground unconscious with a bullet in his shoulder" Michael replied, pushing his son behind to worsen his view of the wounded man.

"No one saw what happened?" Jack asked, getting no reply, "Okay, Michael, help me carry him to my tent. The rest of you, sort yourselves out for dinner"

"You sure you don't need any help Jack? You want to keep savin' people with us just eatin' dinner?" A motherly voice sounded.

"It's alright Rose. I just need space to work," Jack said, gesturing to Michael to help him lift Sawyer.

The survivors started to clear out so Sawyer was slowly moved down the beach to Jack's tent which was turning more and more into the ER. Kate trailed behind trying to hide her tears. Why would someone try to hurt Sawyer? Why couldn't it have been me instead? Kate stopped walking as she realized what she just thought. God, she must really like him if she'd take a bullet for him…

"Kate! We could use your help!" Jack yelled from his tent, obviously sensing her worry.

"Oh, okay…" Kate whispered, unsure if anyone heard her.

"I've got to go back to his tent to get the meds, can you watch him to see if anything happens? Check for breathing, pulse, if he talks, just normal things, okay?" Jack said, sounding both serious and soothing at the same time, "Michael you can go back to your tent with Walt, I don't know how much you want to trust him around Locke…" Jack commented, remembering the strange behavior from the old man recently.

"'Kay man, thanks. And good luck with uh…" Michael stopped, drawing a blank on the name of the injured man in front of him, "good luck…"

"Is he gonna be okay? Is there something I can do? Can you-" Kate was cut off

"Kate," Jack came over to her and leaned down, almost looking as if he were going to kiss her again, "just stay here and make sure he doesn't run away"

Kate grinned and walked over to Sawyer who was lying on the cold sand. "You're going to be fine," she whispered in his ear, "I know it. Whoever shot you… they don't know the mistake they made. You're too good to die. You need to stay here, on this island. You need to get better. I need you Sawyer… I love you"

Sawyer could hear every word Kate was saying. He was in so much pain that he couldn't move or even respond. But he heard it, those three words. That he'd said so many times but never meant. All jokes, schemes, cons, to get laid and get money, and then get out. But he knew she meant it. He knew it from the moment the word "okay" escaped her thin lips. He knew that there had to be a reason she would kiss him. He could tell in some way they were the same, not completely caring about other people. So the kiss was definitely not for the inhaler, maybe not even for him. It was for her. She wanted it. He felt so good that he could make a woman do something like that. Maybe he should have asked for a lap dance instead. All thoughts were erased though when Kate started stroking his hair.

"I love you…" She repeated, this time quieter, almost inaudible.

Sawyer could tell she was crying now, her body shaking slightly next to his. He was almost at tears himself that his pain made her cry. Jack just had to ruin the moment by walking in with, what d'you know, all the meds Sawyer'd stolen.

"Okay Sawyer, lets see if we can get you to sit up," Jack said, walking over to Sawyer, but stopping when he saw Kate's tears, "Kate… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Kate didn't finish. Instead she got up and started to walk out of the tent.

"Kate stop, I'm gonna need your help. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us, and we don't even know who did it. So… will you help me?" Jack asked.

"Okay…" The same word can have so many meanings she thought as she walked back over to Sawyer's limp body, helping Jack sit him up straight.


	3. Sawyer say WHAT?

After two hours of pain killers, removal of the bullet, and stitching up his shoulder, Sawyer still lay unconscious on the floor of Jack's tent.

"How's he doing?" Kate asked Jack later that night after she had washed up and eaten.

"He's still not awake but… no sign of infection yet," Jack said trying to sound encouraging.

"Yet…" Kate repeated, her eyes glazing over.

"Kate, you know that's not what I meant," Jack said, now mad at himself for saying that.

"No, but it is. You don't know when he'll wake up, or _if_! You don't know if he'll get an infection. You don't know Jack, You don't know…" Kate responded, walking past him and into his tent where Sawyer lay.

"Kate…" Jack followed her in. Normally this would make him excited, being alone with a girl he likes in a tent on a beach. But not when the man who's standing in his way is laying unconscious not two feet away.

Kate was standing over Sawyer, looking down at him. "He's going to be fine" Jack said, wrapping his arms around Kate, startling both of them.

"Jack…" Kate said, sounding as if she was going to escape, but not even trying. "We need to talk, Jack. I don't… I need to… I… I don't know. That's just it, I don't know" Kate said, now wriggling out of his grip.

"What don't you know Kate?" Jack asked, stepping toward her again, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Jack," Kate whispered, taking his hand in hers, "that's what I don't know. I don't know why you keep doing things like that." She said, surprised at what she was admitting.

Also surprised Jack responded, "Because, Kate, you kissed me," he was now mad that she didn't seem to be acknowledging her own actions.

"Jack… I didn't mean to," Kate surprised herself yet again. She looked down at the sand to hide her feelings.

"Kate… did you mean it?" he whispered

"_What?!_" Kate exclaimed completely shocked, staring up at Jack.

"What…?" Jack looked at her like she was crazy, "I didn't say anything… Kate are you… are you alright?" asked hesitantly

But Kate wasn't paying attention. She was still staring wide-eyed at Jack, awe all over her face. How did he know… how did he… had he…? The questions hit her all at once as she looked past Jack and saw Sawyer standing there, staring right back at her.


	4. The Doctor and the Fugitive

"Sawyer…" Was all Kate could manage. She released Jack's hand and threw her arms around Sawyer.

"Kate, what are you…?" Jack asked turning to see the emotion in the couples embrace. Only after being jealous did he realize Sawyer was standing, fully conscious.

"Well howdy there Doctor Do-Right, miss me?" Sawyer asked smiling at Jack.

"Not exactly," Jack muttered under his breath. As bad as it sounds for a doctor, he was hoping to get more alone time with Kate before Sawyer woke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," He said, glancing at his injured shoulder, "got a Band-Aid?"

There was commotion out side the tent as Charlie walked in.

"I thought I heard Sawyers voice. How are ya doin'?" He asked in his British tongue.

"Fine," Sawyer muttered, actually annoyed that he had caused such a fuss. "Anyone know which son of a bitch shot me?"

Jack glanced quickly at Charlie, giving him a leave-now-or-Sawyer's-going-to-kill-you look. "Not yet, then again I doubt anyone would admit to shooting someone…"

"Well maybe the little fugitive who was on the plane decided to go back to work here on the island," Sawyer said with a grin, not knowing how stupid he was being.

Kate glared at Jack, warning him not to reveal the vital information only he knew. Jack had found Kate's mug shot in the marshal's pocket when he was trying to keep him alive. He later admitted to Kate what he had seen and she swore him to secrecy, claiming those days were long gone. Of course Sawyer had no idea.

"I doubt that," Jack said, ignoring Kate's pleading glances, "Charlie can we have a moment alone please?"

"Fine by me mate," with that, Charlie left humming some tune he'd claimed to be famous for.

"Jack," Kate said, seriousness in her eyes, "don't…"

"Awe, now you little love birds keepin' secrets from me? Didn't think I was sleepin' that long," Sawyer joked, trying to hide his jealousy.

"You want to tell him?" Jack asked Kate

"Why should I? We both know it wasn't me so why does it matter?!" Kate growled.

"Kate, he has to know. Then he'll stop making jokes about the "little fugitive"," Jack said, trying to sound convincing. He hated that he was the only one who knew, for the safety of others. But he also loved it, being able to threaten her with it, having a huge secret that could ruin her. It was almost like they were back in high school.

"What the hell is he talking about?" an annoyed Sawyer asked slowly, looking at Kate.

"Nothing. Bottom line is, we don't know who shot you. For all we know it wasn't even us. And you need to stop making stupid assumptions about the woman on that plane Sawyer," Kate hissed and started to walk out of the tent.

"Hold up, who said it was a woman?" Sawyer asked knowingly.

"Damn…" Jack muttered, obviously surprised at Kate's accidental admittance.

"Kate… something you like to share with the class?" Sawyer asked, walking slowly over to her.

Kate lowered her gaze to her feet. She knew she shouldn't but… "Yeah… we aren't the only ones on this island."


	5. Number 3

"What?!" Jack spat, in complete shock that Kate had kept that information secret.

"Never mind, just forget it," Kate turned away to leave again but Sawyer grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast butter cup, you've got some 'splainin' to do" Sawyer loosened his grip and looked into her eyes. He wished this wasn't happening. Why did he have to get shot? Which ever bastard shot him would be very sorry. At least he'd found out Kate's true feelings for him. "Now how do you know we aint alone on this goddamn island, Kate?"

"I said never mind," Kate wiggled her arm from the strong hand and made a dash for the door. "Damn," she said as she ran right into Charlie.

"Sorry mate… didn't mean to uh…" Charlie mumbled, embarrassed.

"Just get the hell outta my way," Kate whispered harshly and walked angrily back to her own tent. Why did she tell them? Well she knew she couldn't tell Sawyer about being a killer. Then he might not love her. That risk terrified her. But what worried her even more was that he had heard her say "I love you". It had slipped out subconsciously. Most people don't tell strangers they meet on an island that they love them after one kiss. Then again most people don't crash on an island that might not be deserted after all…

"Kate!" Sawyer yelled from behind her, but she ignored him and quickened her pace to her tent.

"Kate! Stop!" Sawyer yelled again, this time not as harsh.

"What do you want?" Kate asked coldly, stopping and turning slightly to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Kate…," She was sure he would ask about knowing there were other people on the island but, "did you mean it?"

There it was again, the question that haunted her. Did she? She thought she did. She definitely loved his kisses and how she felt with him but he had also created a whole problem just to get a kiss. That was way more than borderline desperate. But then again… he had created a problem just kiss _Kate_. That was something else entirely. She didn't know if she meant it… all she knew is that she needed more-preferably alone-time with Sawyer to figure it out.

Kate walked the 5 feet left between her and her tent and opened the tarp door, "Come in," was all she said, walking inside and not looking back.

* * *

He followed her in and could sense her nervousness as he sat down on her suitcase. He had an overwhelming urge to say something sketchy but resisted in Kate's favor. He could tell she was conflicted and he was probably the cause so he didn't want to make the situation worse. It was so not like him to care about someone else. The closest he had ever come to feeling like this was with Cassidy and he knew it would never work anyway. Now he was becoming nervous, thinking that he might have to follow up to the kiss in the jungle. He definitely wanted to but love was not what he was looking for on this crazy island.

"So… what's up?" Kate asked, startling Sawyer out of his thoughts.

"Not much besides gettin' shot in the arm and havin' strange women say they love me," Sawyer said, but instantly wanted to take it back, realizing she probably thought he hated that she said she loved him.

"Oh…," Kate started nervously, "Well… I thought…how did you hear me?"

"Well, Freckles, bein' unconscious is a pretty sweet deal," He said with a grin.

Kate started to relax and grinned too, looking at his shoulder. She hadn't really noticed how handsome he was. Sure she knew he was pretty hot but… this was almost inhuman. He had muscles that were big but not gross body-builder big. She remembered how the muscles in his back had rippled as she kissed him and felt her lips tingle at the recollection. He had a strong jaw and sparkling hazel eyes. His shirt was lifted a little from his stomach and all she could think about was touching his hard abs.

"Yeah I am pretty cute huh?" Sawyer joked, reading Kate's mind.

She blushed a little at his bluntness but enjoyed how open he was. "But really Sawyer," seriousness in her voice again, "How did you hear me?"

"I don't really know Freckles," Sawyer lowered his gaze to a more appealing place on Kate's body but quickly looked back at her eyes in fear of her noticing his stare. "I was just thinkin' 'Damn, my shoulder hurts', and then you come over and start whisperin' and all of sudden you say things and then Doctor Do Little walks in and…" Sawyer trails off, realizing he's rambling. He tries to cover his blush with a cough.

"Yeah… I thought you uhh, couldn't hear me," Kate admitted, her voice getting noticeably quieter.

"Does that mean I got my answer?" Sawyer asked hopeful, standing up and walking over to her.

"Sawyer…" She would continue but he mouth was too busy kissing Sawyer back.


	6. Without Pajamas

"Kate? Are you in there?" Jack asked opening the tarp innocently.

"Shit" Sawyer and Kate both muttered, pulling away from each other when they saw Jack.

Jack didn't respond right away. Or at all really. He just stood there and stared as Kate straightened her shirt and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. He had known all along that something had been going on between Kate and Sawyer. After all she did tell him once that Sawyer thought they had "a connection". He had laughed it off but now the joke was on him. He imagined this as a movie, him walking in on two lovers entangled in a romantic embrace, bad suspense music blaring in the background. All he could do was stand there and be embarrassed yet enraged.

"Well… seems like your feeling better," Jack finally mumbled to Sawyer, his heart breaking all over again when he looked up at Kate who was gazing at Sawyer.

"Well you know the old song doc, sexual healing" he grinned staring at Kate, unaware of her and Jack's former kiss.

"Sawyer…," Kate tried to be serious and warn him to stop but a grin was creeping across her face and she could feel it. She liked how carefree she could be with him. Sawyer didn't know about her past, he didn't judge her. When they were together it was just the two of them… that is until Jack walked in.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Jack said turning to leave, obviously knowing he didn't belong there.

"Wait, Jack," Kate said, guilty she had made him leave, but he was already gone.

"Now… where were we?" Sawyer whispered seductively, leaning back into Kate.

They kissed for a little while longer but the magic was gone. All Kate could think about now was Jack. She did like Jack, he was seriously handsome for someone his age. He was also a good person, a doctor who saves people's lives and helps them get better. She knew nothing about Sawyer's job, or life, or anything really. All she knew was that he was an amazing kisser who happened to like her.

"Sawyer, what's your job?" Kate asked, suddenly curious.

"What's that, Freckles?" obviously sad the kiss couldn't have continued into something else.

"What did you do, like before you came here?"

"Well sweet cheeks, I didn't really _come _here now did I?"

"You know what I mean. Tell me about your house and your friends and your family." This last one seemed to anger him and Sawyer surprised both of them

"It aint none of your business now is it?" Sawyer growled icily.

"I-I was just wondering…," Kate whispered, a hurt expression on her face.

"Why does he do that? Walk in on us and ruin our fun all the time?" Sawyer asked, trying to change the subject

"'Cause he cares I guess… wait, what do you mean all the time?" Kate grinned at him suspiciously

"Damn… I guess it was a dream," Sawyer whispered just loud enough so that Kate could hear it.

"Sawyer…" Kate grinned and stared back at him. Now she was conflicted. She liked Sawyer because he was mysterious and sexy. But she also liked Jack because he was handsome and good person. She was a lot like Sawyer in so many ways but she thought Jack could make her a better person in so many ways. She needed to figure some things out.

"Sawyer can we go on a walk?" Kate asked suddenly

"Freckles, it's probably 10 right now, you really want to wander off into the jungle o' troubles where the "other people" live?" He made air quotes around other people and stared back at her in question.

"Yeah… I kinda do," Kate answered, ignoring his mention of her previous outburst, "You would think that crashing on an island would help you run away from your problems but I guess they followed me through security," Kate said, a small grin on her face, "it'd be fun, like a sleepover… except without pajamas"

"Oh, now _that _sounds like fun"

"Sawyer!" Kate shrieked and slapped him on the arm playfully, surprised by his sketchy reply, "That's not what I meant… do you want to like… have a picnic with me. Jesus Christ that sounds so Junior High…" Kate giggled at herself mockingly

"Oh but we can go _way _beyond Junior High, Freckles," Sawyer whispered, kissing her neck.

"Sawyer, focus," Kate said, trying hard to herself, "You haven't eaten yet, and I don't want to stay here tonight so… you comin'?"

"What do you think Doctor Giggles would think about goin' late night partying with girls after extreme doses of painkillers?"

After a moment of contemplation she'd made her decision, "Who cares what Jack thinks, let's go"


	7. Never Have I ever

"So you and Jack-o break up?" Sawyer asked wistfully as they wandered down the beach towards an undetermined destination.

"Sawyer… way to ruin a moment," Kate joked

"Oh, I didn't know we were havin' a moment. Well then, let me apologize," Sawyer said, stop and turning towards Kate.

"Sawyer, can we just find out where we're going and then we can…" Kate trailed off but they both knew exactly what she meant.

"Aint no reason to keep lookin'. How bout right here?" Sawyer asked, looking around to see how far they were from the other survivors. They were nowhere in sight.

"Looks good to me," Kate said grinning, "So…"

"So…" Sawyer said, sitting down on the sand.

It was just getting dark but they knew it would get dark fast. They had a lot to do: set up their tent for the night, eat dinner, talk… They started with dinner, laying out the blanket Kate had brought and getting out the few remaining airline meals. They ate in silence for the most part, occasionally mumbling about how bad airline food is and watching the sunset.

"Well Freckles, I kinda have a little surprise for you…," Sawyer said seductively giving her a look.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

Sawyer reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 mini bottles. He handed two to Kate and opened one for himself. "Ever played never have I ever?" Sawyer asked, grinning at Kate

"You mean the one where you say 'never have I ever blank' and if it applies to you, you have to drink?"

"Geez Freckles, you know your stuff. Okay, why don't you go first"

"Okay, never have I ever been to Disney Land"

Sawyer looked at her and then down at his bottle. After a couple awkward moments he took a small swig.

"You've never been to Disney Land!?" Kate exclaimed in surprise

"Wasn't really my scene" Sawyer said, embarrassed that he had gotten such a rouse out of Kate.

They continued asking each other casual questions until each of them were one bottle down, one to go. Sawyer was almost asleep when a question caught his attention.

"Never have I ever been in love" Kate whispered quietly, remembering the awful night Tom died. She stared at Sawyer for what seemed like almost five minutes until he slowly- but finally –lifted his new bottle to his lips and nearly finished the whole thing in one sip. When he finally looked up he glanced quickly at Kate but then back down. His question hit her hard:

"Never have I ever killed a man" he said, and looked her straight in the eye.

Kate had to decide quickly whether to tell him or not. Her decision was made for her when Sawyer put his bottle down, making it clear he was not going to take a final sip. She put hers down too and looked at him hard. She could tell he was surprised, and she was too.

"Kate…," Sawyer said almost pleading, begging her to take a sip and be a good person. But her bottle stayed right where it was. Instead she got up and sat down on Sawyer's lap. "Kate," Sawyer whispered again, but this time pleading in a completely different way.

"Don't," Kate said sharply, putting her hand on his chest and kissing his neck.

"Kate what are you-?"

"I said, don't" Kate repeated coolly

"What are you gonna do, gimme a time out?" Sawyer said grinning into her hair.

Kate pushed him down so she was sitting on his torso and hips. "Just-" she started but…

They heard rustling and then "Kate…" "James…" They heard whispered over and over again coming from the forest behind them.

"What they hell was that?" Sawyer asked

"Who the hell is James?" Kate asked at the same time.

They both sat up and stared at each other, not saying a word.


	8. Oceanic Sucks' Club

"Kate, where the hell are you going?!" Sawyer shouted jumping up and following her.

Kate had heard again what she had heard about a week ago. People whispering in the jungle who knew her name. Why would any of the other people from 815 be in the jungle at night whispering? Her conclusion was obviously: others. Other people on the island.

"I'm going to find them," She responded, her voice tight.

"Kate," Sawyer whispered, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. He looked into her eyes and could easily tell she was scared. "Who are you goin' to find in the jungle?"

"The people who keep whispering, the others," She replied, turning back to the jungle, trying to see in the dark.

"Why Kate? Why go lookin' for stalkers on a deserted island? It's probably Charlie, he's always flyin' high if you know what I mean," Sawyer said, trying to joke but instantly realizing the situation was bad enough as is.

Kate knew it was stupid to go looking for strangers in a jungle at night on an island she hadn't been on for more than a week and a half. She turned around and sunk into Sawyer's body. He was surprised by the sudden embrace but was happy to see Kate not running off again.

They slowly walked back to their blanket where they kissed a while longer.

"Sawyer?" Kate whispered around 2 am

"Freckles?"

"Thank you…" Kate wondered if he had even heard her because there was a long pause before-

"What're ya thankin' me for Kate?"

"Coming with me…"

"Oh… Kate didn't you say this was a pajama free sleepover?" Sawyer rolled over to look at her.

"Sawyer," Kate grinned and playfully slapped his arm. "We met a week ago…"

"Actually I saw you on the plane and was like "Damn, I should initiate her into the Mile High Club"" Sawyer said smiling back at her.

Kate hoped he was kidding because if he had seen her on the plane then… he had seen who she was with, and the handcuffs.

"Sorry… already a member," Kate responded. "But maybe we could start our own 'Oceantic Sucks Club'"

"Not a very clever name… but I like the idea," Sawyer whispered kissing Kate and rolling on top of her.

They spent the rest of the morning rolling around in the sand and giving each other pleasure.

"Damn," Sawyer muttered around 6 am.

"What?" Kate whispered lifting her head so she could see him

"Nothin' it's just, my shoulder…"

"Awww is Sawyer hurt?" Kate giggled and kissed it.

Sawyer sighed and relaxed back against the blanket. He was exhausted but knew he could get out of any work today with his shoulder. Kate would probably have a lot to do though, Jack being in charge and in love with her and all. He felt bad about this and tried to think of ways to make an excuse.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Kate asked

"Nothin…," Sawyer turned and stood up, grabbing his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"We should probably start headin' back soon so… I was gonna start getting things together."

"Oh…," Kate said, shivering a little. She hadn't noticed until tonight how cold it gets at night. She too stood up and grabbed her clothes, putting them on as slowly as possible to delay their return. She wanted to stay with Sawyer, away from the work that she had to do and all the problems surrounding it. But she continued to help Sawyer put their blanket and water bottles into their backpacks and start the short treck "home"

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Jack asked, worry in his eyes as he ran over to them when they returned.

"Why do you care?" Sawyer asked harshly.

"Well maybe because two people, one with a potentially fatal wound, disappeared last night and no one knew where they went!" Jack was now yelling at Sawyer.

"Jack, we're sorry, we didn't think we needed permission to leave," Kate said, trying to prevent a Jack vs. Sawyer battle. It didn't work.

"Hey, Jackass, it's none of your business where we were and why the hell do we have to tell you anyway? I don't think we all need to sit around the campfire and sing songs every night."

"Sawyer, I don't care what you were doing-"

"Liar…" Sawyer muttered

"I just don't think it's a smart thing to run off into the jungle when you've been shot not 4 hours ago!"

"Not all of us are perfect Jack, and we weren't in the jungle thank you very much," Sawyer hissed, turned his back, and walked to his tent where Kate was now standing.

Jack had an overwhelming urge to follow him and argue some more but he realized why he was getting so worked up. Sawyer had obtained his goal before he even had a chance to try: Sawyer had spent the night alone with Kate.


	9. Caught In a Net

"Kate? Can I come in?" Jack asked hesitantly outside Kate's tent a few hours after the face off with Sawyer.

"Uhh… sure," Kate replied, no joy in her voice.

Jack walked in but suddenly realized Kate didn't have a shirt on. "Oh. I didn't… I thought…" Jack couldn't think of anything to say but didn't leave either. He watched almost too intently as Kate quickly grabbed the camisole that was lying on the ground and pulled it on. Only then did she turn around.

"What?" Kate asked, still mad that Jack had made such a big deal about her spending the night away. She didn't need to be babysat and she knew he was just doing this because of her past.

"I was just wondering if you would help me refill the water bottles… at the waterfall." Jack asked nervously, hoping he wouldn't be shut down.

"Can't you get anyone else to do it?" Kate asked harshly but then realized he didn't mean harm and relaxed, "I mean… is there anyone who could go? I'm a little tired"

"Hard night?" Jack asked, not really wanting to know the answer

"Not exactly… Jack, do I have to go?" Kate's voice almost begging now.

"No Kate, you don't have to go but… the only person who could come right now is Sawyer and, I think we all know that wouldn't go too well," Jack looked into her eyes, trying to persuade them and hoping her body and mind would follow.

"Fine," Kate answered after a long pause. "I'll come but you owe me," she grinned at him and they both filed out of the tent, walked to the make-shift kitchen to collect the empty bottles and putting them into two backpacks.

"So… which way are we going?" Kate asked distracted as she looked around the beach trying to find Sawyer to give him a hug before she left. She would only be gone 2, maybe 3 hours but she didn't want him to worry. "Yeah right" she thought "like Sawyer would worry about me…"

"Kate… you've been there before. Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the distant look on her face. She seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

"Yeah, fine," She said smiling. "can we get going?" she didn't wait for an answer, just pulled her pack on and started the walk to the edge of the jungle, looking back to see if Jack was following.

* * *

Jack followed Kate slowly through the jungle, only saying things like "watch that branch", "you okay? Yeah, I was gonna warn you about that rock…", and "damn this walk is longer than I remember…"

But he enjoyed the whole thing because he got his alone time with Kate. It might have been awkward and quiet but it was still time when Sawyer wasn't interfering.

"Sorry…" Jack said when he bumped into Kate, not noticing that she had stopped.

"What's that?" Kate asked, referring to a baby doll on the ground, "Maybe someone dropped it or something." She said walking over to it

"Maybe… but there weren't any kids on our plane Kate… atleast none in our section"

"You never know, maybe it's Claire's that she was going to give to her baby?" Kate suggested looking up at Jack. He walked over to where she was and studied it with her. Kate slowly reached down and picked it up. If only she had known they would get caught in a net…


	10. What Kate did

"Sorry…" Kate mumbles as she looked for a way out of the rope that now held her and Jack's bodies dangerously close.

"Kate, all you had to do was ask" Jack joked, referring to their hot sweaty frames that were being held inches apart.

"Jack," Kate did her best to give him a look but he wasn't paying attention.

"Do you have anything to get us down?" Kate asked wanting to return to solid ground.

"A got a hell of a lot of water" Jack offered but then noticed the look of fear in her eyes.

"Jack," She whispered, "who do you think made this net?"

"Kate, I have no idea, don't worry"

"But Jack, I hear them!" she whimpered, "They know my name! They know who we are Jack! Doesn't that bother you at all?" She leaned into him and made the best attempt at a hug under the circumstances.

"Who are 'they'?" Jack asked slowly

"The people in the jungle," Kate responded sounding awfully naïve and weak. She noticed this immediately and straightened up, shaking the fear out of her.

"Kate, nobody else survived, it's just us…"

She knew she was being stubborn but why wasn't he believing her?

"Jack, I hear them. They whispered things, names-" she said more forcefully this time, looking into his eyes.

"Kate… why don't we get down first and then we'll talk about the wild things" he said, referring to the childrens book.

"I thought all you had was water" Kate stated, a puzzled look on her face.

"I just had an idea. Do you have a gun?" he asked her like he was asking if she knew the time.

"Jack…" Kate was startled by the question, not wanting to give a response.

"Kate, if you have a gun, tell me now so we can get out of this net"

Kate slowly reached behind her as best she could and grabbed the gun that was stuck in the back of her pants. She carefully lifted and took aim before Jack stopped her.

"Do you even know how to use a gun, Kate?" he looked at her confused at her actions

She didn't even want to start to explain about her awful past and the men she'd shot or killed. "I do…" she whispered, and took aim again, missing the first time and getting a not so nice look from Jack. She took aim again but before she could shoot Jack interrupted her again.

"Kate… what did you do?" he almost whispered

"What?" She glared at him

"Why were you on a plane with a marshal who had your mug shots and five guns with him? What did you do to make him need _five _guns?" he asked, not thinking about how untactful he was being.

"Jack… why are we having this conversation? I thought you didn't want to know, remember? You said that when you found my mug shots…" Kate was now annoyed that he was bringing this up at such an inappropriate time.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I'm curious about you. You're just so… mysterious… I can't help but wonder…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

"Do you want me to tell you?!" Kate voice now cold as ice, "Fine, I killed my father, blew him up, my house too. Then I ran, ended up killing the man I loved, ran again. Then I shot a man after he helped me break into a bank. Of course you get it by now, I ran yet again. This time it was death again, and he was such a good man… then they caught me… he caught me…" Kate raised her gun, took aim, and they both fell to the ground. She stood up quickly, grabbed her backpack, and did what she did best, ran away.


	11. Number 4

**Okay this chapter was a tad of impulse** **and I wrote it when I was bored. I hope you enjoy it, I thought I needed to introduce a bit of the island to the survivors just to make it seem a little more dangerous, MWAH HA HA!!! lol, sorry... R & R!!!**

* * *

Kate was fast, but Jack was faster. He caught her within 5 minutes, wrestling her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Kate yelled emotion in her voice.

"Kate, stop, calm down"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down if your sitting on top of me" she hissed.

"Kate," he said, as if he were convincing a five year old. He slowly got off of her and stood up. He offered her his hand to get up but she ignored it and painfully stood up on her own. "you didn't have to tell me…" he whispered, looking into her eyes, seeing the hurt instantly.

"You know that isn't true," She was still icy cold but was starting to calm down from her confession.

"Kate, please, stop, I didn't mean to make you tell me. I'm glad you did… I think… but I'm sorry it happened. All of it, I'm so sor-"

"I don't need your pity" Kate immediately froze over again

"Kate! What do I have to do? I've been trying all week just to talk to you but… everything keeps getting in the way…"

"Jack… I need to-" but she was cut off but Jack's mouth closing over hers. She was surprised by the kiss but also welcomed it. She remembered the familiar feeling of his stubble on her face, his hands on her face and neck, her fingers running through his long hair. Wait, Jack doesn't have- she pulled away and looked at him in awe. How could she think of Sawyer while kissing Jack?

"What did you need to do Kate?"

"Apologize, for kissing you… I'm sorry Jack, I-"

"I'm not"

"Yeah… obviously, but Jack, I don't want to do this!"

"Do what Kate?"

"Have to chose between-"

Kate was cut off by an inhuman sound, screaming from the jungle surrounding them. Suddenly trees started falling all around them and they got the creepy feeling that they're being watched. Kate broke into a sprint next to Jack, heading towards the beach as it began to pour. The jungle floor was instantly turned into mud and their runs slowed to difficult jogs. Kate's foot got caught in a loose vine and she stumbled to the ground.

"Jack!" Kate yelled in terror

Jack instantly ran back and helped her up, pulling her into a tree trunk cluster shaped like a jail cell. He turned and saw a large black object fly above them. It was too big to be a bird and too low to be a plane.

Kate grabbed Jack and held him tight. She was terrified as the noise continued all around them. The black monster returned and hovered above them for several long seconds. As quickly as it had appeared, the black monster vanished along with the roar and the rain storm.

Kate kept her eyes closed and her grip on Jack tight for at least five minutes after the encounter. At first Jack thought she was shaking from fear but realized tears were steadily rolling down her cheeks. He held her closer and waited for the emotions to pour out before helping her retrace her steps and find where she dropped her backpack.

When they returned to the beach they were greeted with many different reactions. Most being 'Oh my goodness, what happened to you?' or 'Are you two alright?'. The most amusing came from Hurley: 'Dude... when did it rain?' and Sawyer 'Which son-of-a-bitch did this to you, Freckles?'. Kate's first thought was to act strong and tough because she didn't want people feeling bad for her. But then she looked down at herself: soaking wet, covered in mud, clothes askew. She was a mess and had walked out of the jungle with Jack, of course people would be concerned. Some would think they'd been attacked, others they'd been having a wild sex affair on the jungle floor, and still some thinking they'd just gone swimming and fell on their way back.

Kate didn't want to wait around to hear peoples assumptions, she walked over to Sawyer and wrapped her arms around his neck. They walked hand in hand back to his tent and fell asleep instantly. Kate wanted to forget this whole day had happened, she didn't want to feel an attachment to Jack. She trusted Sawyer. She _wanted _Sawyer. What was she getting herself into…?


	12. Hey Brotha

**Many people have forgotten to read chapters 8 and 10 so, if you missed them go back and read so you wont be confused. This chapter is short but I didnt know how else to write it and make it longer so, it is basicly part one of three which could all possibly be put together into one chapter. Chapters 13 and 14 will be up soon too. R&R!!!**

* * *

"Howdy there sweetheart. Have fun with the doc yesterday?" Sawyer asked the next morning.

"Hardly," Kate mumbled. She was still tired and emotionally unprepared to face either Sawyer or Jack today.

"Well Jackass has been bragin' all mornin' about some monster he saw in the jungle. Care to comment?"

"Sawyer, do you have to do this now?" Kate asked irritated.

"Well cupcake I seem to remember you were the one who slept in my tent last night," Sawyer reminded her with a grin.

"The sun was in my eyes? I thought it was my tent?" She offered as excuses

"How 'bout I was too cute to resist?" Sawyer joked, leaning over to kiss her.

Kate escaped just in time, rolling over and leaving Sawyer's lips yearning for hers. "Good morning to you too," she said with a smile as she grabbed her shoes and walked out of tent.

She walked all the way back to her tent without looking back to see if he was watching her. It was hard because she knew he probably was, but what if he wasn't? What did that mean? She shouldn't be worrying about crushes when she's on Craphole Island with nowhere to go. This island had saved her and caused her more problems. She asked herself again, what was she getting herself into?

* * *

"Sawyer!" Jack yelled from across the beach, trying to get the southerner's attention. 

"What d'ya want Doc?" Sawyer yelled back, walking towards him.

"I was wondering if you could help me chop wood for fires today, farther into the jungle. We can't keep using this wood," Jack gestured to the trees behind them, "because we need something to protect us from whatever is in there"

"Sure Doc, why not. Although maybe the fact that I was shot two days ago and no one seems to know who shot me should be brought up first," Sawyer glared at Jack in distain.

"One thing at a time, Sawyer. You ready to go?"

After both men had grabbed their backpacks, refilled their water bottles, and put on sneakers that were around their size, they began the trek into the jungle back to where the net had been.

* * *

"You got any idea where we're goin' Doctor Do Right?" 

"Just a little bit fa-"

Jack stopped where he was and Sawyer peered out from behind him to see what had delayed their hike. Not ten feet in front of them was a net and inside was a man. He didn't look familiar to Sawyer. Apparently Jack knew him though, for he approached the netted man and stared at him for a while before

"Hey Brotha, how's your ankle?"


	13. When 108 Minutes is up

**Part two of the three part section that should be just one chapter. Chapter 14 soon. R&R!!!**

* * *

"Who the hell is this guy Jack?" Sawyer asked, a little frightened by Jack knowing someone who wasn't on the plane and the fact that they were there on the island.

"Desmond, right?" Jack looked at the man to make sure he had gotten his name right.

"That's right brotha. Can you please get me down?" Desmond's hair had gotten much longer since the last time Jack had seen it at the stadium. They had been running together when Jack hurt his ankle, four years ago.

"What happened to your race around the world?" Jack asked as he climbed the tree to lower the net.

"Well brotha, how d'ya think I ended up here?" Desmond fell to the ground and untangled himself from the net.

"How do you two amigos know eachother?" Sawyer asked, skeptical, and feeling like he was missing part of the story. They both ignored him and stared at eachother in disbelief in how they could possibly be on the same island.

"Okay well if you guys are just gonna stare into each others' eyes, I'm leaving. But if you want to do me some good," Sawyer turned to Desomond, "then tell me where the hell we are"

"Sorry, I have no idea. One day I was on my boat and the next I woke up on the beach. A man dragged me into the jungle, into a hatch. His name was Calvin. He asked me 'do you want to save the world?' Hell yeah I did, so I did what he told me and I pushed the buttons. Every 108 minutes-"

"I asked you to be helpful but since your obviously mental I think I'll just leave," Sawyer turned to go.

"Wait," Jack said, "He knows the island, he can help us"

"Actually brotha I don't get out much since every hour I have to push the bloody button. But I could-"

They were interrupted by a din so loud Sawyer thought his hearing would be gone forever. The sound was almost magnetic, like it was pulling something. They covered their eyes and squeezed their eyes shut to try to escape the pain. But the sky started the change color and they looked up. It was turning brighter and brighter, until it reached an almost violet color. It was like the sky was trying to explode, like it was reaching its limits. Sawyer and Jack stared up at the sky in awe, as they kept their hands over their ears. It all lasted about a minute. When the sky finally returned to it's normal tropical blue, and the harsh sound hushed, Sawyer and Jack looked at each other. Neither of them knew what the hell had just happened-

or why Desmond had disappeared.


	14. What Sawyer thinks

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this, it means a lot if you have taken the time to get to chapter 14. My hopes are to take this story many many chapters into the future to an off the island time with a future Skate or Jate. Which do you want??? Any guesses on who caused/ didnt cause the hatch imploding? If you have any suggestions, compliments, complaints, please review and tell me :) R&R!!! **

**P.s. SO MANY PEOPLE are skipping chapter 8, 10, and 12, if you are totally Lost (5 points for saying Lost!!!) or have no idea whats going on, go back and make sure you have read those 3 chapters. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Tell me Doc, what the hell was that?" Sawyer asked trying to hide his fear.

"I have no idea…"

"Well I say we get off this damn island as soon as possible, and get back to-"

"Are you forgetting that we _can't _get off this island Sawyer? Quite frankly none of us wants to be here, so why do you think Sayid and I have been trying for days now to get a radio working?"

"Well, I didn't hear nothin' about a radio. Guess the fact that someone shot me made you not want to share stuff, huh Doc?"

"Sawyer, that's not it, you were unconscious and then you ran off with Kate and-"

"Hey I wouldn't be talkin', you're the one who ran off with her into the jungle yesterday and come back covered in mud and tellin' stories about monsters?! Hell, I'm sure everyone thought you were high or somethin'!" Sawyer responded, not caring about whether he was tactful or not.

"Sawyer… we got caught in a net okay," Jack said, slightly embarrassed that he had gotten them into a bad situation.

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" Sawyer asked, disgusted that Kate had slept with him two days ago and then Jack last night. He grabbed his backpack and started to jog back to the beach.

* * *

"Sawyer, where were you?" Kate asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Why the hell do you care?" Sawyer asked icily, walking quickly past her to his tent.

"Sawyer" Kate said shocked, she had expected a more polite response and hopefully a kiss. She felt bad for rolling away earlier this morning and wanted to repay him. "What do you mean? Of course I care, why would I have…" Kate's voice trailed off but they both knew what she implied.

"Oh, so I guess that means you care about Jack too?" Sawyer growled, looking at her for a moment but then turning away just as fast.

"Sawyer, what is this about? Who mentioned Jack? Did someone say someth-"

"Yeah, someone told me about the little fun you and the Doc had in the jungle yesterday. In fact it was the Doc himself. While we were going to chop wood today. And to think I thought you liked me. Yeah right, Freckles… yeah right…" The pain in Sawyer's voice was almost to much for Kate to handle. She knew she shouldn't have let Jack kiss her, but then again it wasn't her fault. She liked Sawyer more so why did it matter?

"Sawyer, I'm sorry that Jack kissed me, its just that-" Kate tried

"Kiss? Jack-o said two got 'caught in a net'. How'd you like to explain that one?"

"Yes, we _did _get caught in a net. We were walking, and I saw a doll and picked it up and all of a sudden we're up in the air and… what does this have to do with anything anyway?"

Sawyer was obviously surprised to hear that Jack had infact not implied that him and Kate had had sex. But then he was also furious at Jack for kissing Kate. Wasn't it obvious that Sawyer and Kate were together? Judging by the constant flirting and in-tent kissing, they were basically like two hopeless romantic teenagers.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Sawyer muttered and walked back to his tent without another glance at Kate.


	15. That's All You'll Ever Be To Me

**Again: People are skipping chapters _7_, _8_, _10, 12, 13!!!!!!! PLEASE READ THEM TO AVOID CONFUSION!!!!! As you can see I have added more chapters to the skipping list because more and more people keep skipping... DON'T!!!!_**

**So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!!! I think you'll really like it and its a little bit longer than the most recent chapters. Warning: its a little Jatey!!! This is also my longest chapter so far so it may take a little longer... not that my other chapters are long at all to begin with but whatever.**

**I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed!!! Thank you so much for your support and ideas and you might notice I've used some of them in past chapters :)**

**Enjoy and R & R!!!**

* * *

The following days were painful for everyone. Kate and Sawyer hadn't spoken to each other since their almost fight three nights ago. Jack was wondering if him and Kate actually meant something. Claire was nearing her due date more and more every second. Charlie had found a stash of Heroine that wasn't exactly helping his addiction. Hurley was hiding food in the jungle and pigging out when ever he felt the need. Sawyer and Jack were both constantly wondering about Desmond and the near blinding sky. And finally, Locke had been missing for a week. 

Being their leader, Jack had gotten so many questions regarding the noise, sound, monster, and his mysterious disappearance and then return with Kate. Both luckily and unluckily everyone had shared the earsplitting experience so Jack didn't have to inform them. Now the questions were all about the cause. He had been giving Sawyer knowing glances for the past 3 days about Desmond and tried to get a moment alone with him to talk about it but being bombarded with needs for answers was making it hard. Instead he decided to talk to Kate.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack asked as the sun was going down outside their makeshift kitchen.

"I guess so…" she said calmly, but her face showed that she had obviously been fretting about this conversation for the past few days and was doing all she could to prevent it.

"How about we go back to your tent and talk," Jack offered.

Kate, taking this the wrong way, shot back, "How about not. You want to talk, talk. I'm here to listen or I'm walking away." Her face iced over, and she saw all of his features harden.

"Kate, that's not what I meant. Just… can we go somewhere more…" he gestured to all the people around them who were watching them not so inconspicuously, "private? Maybe?"

"Fine," Kate gave in but walked them over to Sawyer's tent instead by instinct and blushed. "Um... hold on one second" she covered up her mislead by going into the tent and luckily finding it unoccupied. She grabbed a long-sleeved shirt she had left there a week ago and then emerged again. "I left this here" she said, as if it wasn't obvious. Yet this seemed to anger Jack just a little. The fact that she had spent enough time_ inside _Sawyer's tent to actually forget things in it wasn't the best thing you wanted to know about someone who you were in love with…

"Your tent?" He asked, gesturing to a tarped shelter not 10 feet away.

"Uh, sure" Kate said hesitantly, not wanting Sawyer to see her go into her tent with Jack but then remembering how angry Sawyer had gotten over nothing and let this feeling quickly slip away.

"So…" Jack said, letting out a breath once they were inside Kate's tent.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kate said, not wanting to make this take any longer than it needed to.

"I was wondering if you'd told anyone else about the uh… monster in the woods" Jack said, not really knowing what to call what they'd seen.

"Sawyer asked about it, but I haven't said anything. But people are wondering Jack. About the monster, about us" She quickly stopped herself realizing she had used 'us' in the wrong context, "I mean, about us coming out of the woods together" she tried, "I mean-"

"I know Kate, people have asked me, not so tactfully either, about why we came out of the woods looking as suspicious as we did. I also wanted to say that again, I'm sorry that you told me… everything. I'm so sorry you've gone through all-"

"_Gone through_?!" Kate questioned angrily. "Jack, I've done horrible things, I've killed people. That's not really something you just go through and move on. I'm not a patient Jack, you cant sweet talk me out of this one by saying you can do some miracle surgery to make the pain go away. I'm a bad person Jack, you can't remove that." Her emotions were starting to get the best of her and she did everything she could not to cry. "And besides, Jack. That's not what I'm mad at you about…" she looked into his eyes and waited for a response. The look on his face showed that he wasn't expecting that she was mad at him.

"What is it then?" He asked curiously

"'Caught in a net'? You couldn't have said something a little more… I don't know, unsuspicious?"

"Unsuspicious?" Jack questioned her word with a grin but quickly realized she was genuinely angered by him

"Yes Jack. Now he won't even talk to me. He thinks I slept with you. Why Jack? Why did you lead him on like that? Yes, I kissed you, but I apologized because I didn't mean it! Jack, I'm sorry but don't you get it? I don't like you. You're a great leader and all, but… that's all your ever going to be to me. Just a doctor I met when I crashed on an island" With that Kate couldn't hide her tears any longer and spun around, walking out of the tent. Only when she crashed into him did she notice Sawyer had been standing outside the door the whole time.


	16. What Sawyer did

**Sorry, this chapter isnt very good. If you dont like it, just review and tell me and I'll make it better. You might think it doesnt make sense because Kate is suppossed to read the letter _before _she kisses him, and this is part of him convincing her. If you think this, just tell me, and I'll change it to a flash back or something. **

**Enjoy and R&R**

**And stop forgetting chapters 7, 8, 10, 12, and 14:) 3**

* * *

"Fuck," Kate muttered and took a step back.

"What the-" Jack stopped and also took a step back when he saw Sawyer.

"'Scuse me Doc, mind if _I _talk to Kate for a minute?" Sawyer stared icily at both of them.

"Sawyer," Kate tried but Jack interrupted her before she could get anything else out.

"Sure, Sawyer… go ahead" Jack quickly walked away, not looking back at the couple that were staring at him.

When they finally looked back at each other, Kate was the first to talk.

"I'm-"

"You kissed him?" Sawyer questioned angrily

"What?" Shock was evident in her voice. Out of everything he'd heard, why was that the first thing he brought up?

"Did you?" His eyes seemed angrier than his voice, if that was possible

"Yes...," Kate whispered and looked down, her tears starting to reappear. "Sawyer I'm sorry… it was a long time ago-"

"Damn it, Kate! We've only been here for what? Five weeks? If that's your idea of a long time then who the hell else have you fucked with?" Sawyer didn't care that his voice was becoming loud enough for the whole island to hear them.

"Sawyer! I swear, only him, and I kissed him once, he kissed me the other time. I don't care about him Sawyer! Not like I care about-" Kate stopped herself before this turned into a church worthy confession.

"Who, Kate? Who do you _actually _care about on this damn island? The rock god? Captain Arab? How about big mamma over there? Do you really care, Kate? Because if you did, we wouldn't have this problem…" Sawyer started out angry but now his voice had a twinge of hurt in it.

"Sawyer, I care about you! Okay… are you happy now? I kissed Jack because I was mad at you for using me, making me kiss you. But now I realize that I don't care. I don't care that you used me, I don't care about Jack, I don't care we're on an island. The only thing I care about is you…" Kate's tears were now streaming down her face and she had to keep her head down to hide them.

"Then why'd you have a heart to heart with Jack in your tent?" Sawyer's tone was softer now and he looked genuinely confused.

"Because I accidentally told him when we got caught in a net" Kate now looked up with a half grin.

"I saw you go into my tent and then come out… that's why I followed you to your tent… I… I'm sorry Kate. For everything you've done. I understand what you're-"

"Oh god, not you too" Kate looked down annoyed

"No, Kate… I…" He reached down to his jeans and pulled out a well worn piece of lined paper and handed it to Kate.

"What's this?"

"Read it" he said simply.

"'Dear Mr. Sawyer, You don't know who I am, but I know who you are and I know what you done. You had sex with my mother. And then you stole my dad's money all away. So he got angry, and he killed my mother. And then he killed himself too'" Kate stopped reading and looked at Sawyer but his face had changed completely. He looked angry, hurt, like an actual human being.

"Don't stop now, you're gettin' to the good part" he said, glaring at her.

Kate looked back down at the piece of paper and kept reading, "'All I know is your name, but one of these days I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna give you this letter so you remember what you done to me. You killed my parents Mr. Sawyer'" Kate looked up at him so confused and sad and hurt for him. "Sawyer, I'm so-"

"I thought I found him" Sawyer whispered.

"What?"

"I thought it was him, so I shot him…" He took his eyes off of hers for a moment while he remembered the awful rainy night. "He was innocent, never conned a man in 'is life. No idea who Sawyer was… But I shot him"

"Sawyer… you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did"


	17. The Hatch

**Longest chapter so far, no Skate, sorry!!! I decided to put a little more plot into the story and I had been meaning to describe what happened in the hatch for a few chapters now. Hope you enjoy, more soon!!!**

R&R!!!

**People are STILLLLLL skipping chapters, please dont!!! I'm not saying it just because I want people to read more of my story but so that if they really do want to understand it they can. And that's not possible if you skip chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go back and read missed chapters!!!**

* * *

The days following Sawyer and Kate's confessions were slow and painful. Jack wasn't speaking to Kate or Sawyer which proved to be worse than either of them had expected. Now they were both bored and not knowing what the hell was going on all the time. Claire had successfully delivered her baby boy, still unnamed, with the help of her new boyfriend Charlie. Boone had fallen out of a plane (go figure) and died. But strangest of all, Locke had returned, and he brought Desmond with him.

They had come back three afternoons after Kate and Jack's fight. Everyone had been wondering about where they had gone, especially Kate. She knew there were others in the woods and was positive they had taken Locke hostage. Although only Jack and Sawyer knew about this and chose to believe Kate was hearing things due to lack of sleep or post dramatic shock. She confronted Jack a couple times to try to get him to listen to her idea but he would have none of it. The same went for Sawyer. Things had been a little off between the two since they had found out about each others' pasts. Sawyer wasn't too shocked that Kate wasn't a good girl, but he was definitely surprised by the extent of her crime. Kate agreed. Knowing that Sawyer had killed a man wasn't what hurt her. It was the fact that he had killed him without reason and that Sawyer was much too much like herself. She had hated herself for too many years over what she had done, could she love someone who was just like her? I guess they would have to wait and find out.

"Jack, look" Sun whispered, standing up from where she was gathering berries and pointing to two figures off in the sunset. One didn't look familiar to her but he seemed to recognize the two instantly, standing up and jogging over to them.

"Where the hell have you been Locke?" Jack questioned quietly

"Well, Jack, the island wasn't ready for us and-"

"I don't give a damn about the island, just tell me where the hell you were, what the hell you were doing, and why the hell you have Desmond with you!" Jack raised his voice.

"Desmond? Is that your name? Well pleased to meet you Desmond, I'm John Locke" the older man said, turning to the Scot.

"You too, brotha" Desmond said, skeptical.

"Well I'm glad you too have gotten to know each other, now what's going on? Locke did you have anything to do with the monster in the woods or the-"

"Monster?" Locke looked intrigued, "What kind of monster was it?"

"It was more like a thick black fog that was-" Jack realized he had let himself get off topic and quickly resumed. "Locke did you cause the sky turning purple? And the noise?" Jack stared at him hard, letting him know he wasn't going to get out of this question.

"Well… I haven't really been awake for the last couple days. I woke up this morning and Desmond here was walking by. He helped me, Jack"

"I don't give a damn! Tell me where the hell you've been or I'll-"

"I found a hatch, Jack…" Locke trailed it out and looked at him thoughtfully

"A hatch? As in a door, in the ground? Locke are you insane?"

"No, Jack. I found a hatch, I opened the door, I went inside, and found this guy running away," Locke pointed to Desmond, "as he was leaving he shouted numbers at me, which I later realized you have to type into a computer. I've been down there since about a week ago, I think. But once I didn't enter the numbers, an alarm started going off and the next thing I knew things were flying all over the place and-"

"Electro magnet" Desmond whispered, "It's an electromagnet that keeps the island running, without it everything changes… You forgot to press the butter, there for, brotha, you just killed us all"

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked

"Jack, the island wanted me to do this. It wanted me not to push the button"

"Don't tell me what the island told you Locke. You are going insane. If you know anything about what's been going on then tell me, if not then just stop and leave us alone!"

"Don't tell me what I cant do," Locke mumbled angrily under his breath, and then again louder now glaring at Jack. "Don't tell me what I cant do!"

"Locke. If you know anything about what happened then-"

"Do you want to know what happened to me?!" Locke was now in hysteria, "When I didn't push the buttons everything was flying around and I was sure I was going to die. Finally there was a huge burst of light and then- nothing. I woke up as if it was 7 years ago, back in my home, back before all of this happened! I was an angry man Jack, I didn't do anyone good. But I decided to pretend like I hadn't had this 'dream' and went on living my life as if the last 7 years hadn't happened. I met a woman…" he lowered his voice, "we talked a little and one day we saw a little boy pass by. She noted the odd color of his mustard yellow shoes, and I thought nothing of it. Later that day a building collapsed and all that was left of him was his shoes, Jack! She knew he was going to die said 'he was _meant _to die'!"

Jack cut him off before he could continue on with his insanity and looked hard at the balding man. "Locke, where are you going with this?"

"Let me finish" Locke hissed, "I woke up today in the jungle, almost as if going back to the past 7 years was a dream. I sat up and everything went blurry. I looked down and around me and noticed I was naked, damn hatch blew my clothes off. Desmond was running by and gave me this shirt. And now here I am in front of you…" Locke trailed off and Jack had a feeling he was hiding something very big by the look on his face. It was like he wanted to say something but knew he shouldn't. Jack decided to ignore this and walk back to camp with the two men.

"Wait" Jack stopped them, just before walking out of the woods, "Desmond… where did you go?"

"Pardon, brotha?"

"When the hatch was exploding?"

"Imploding" Desmond corrected, "and I needed to save the island… I went back to the hatch, and turned the key, and saved us all…"

"Umm… thanks…" Jack said, annoyed that he had even asked and expected an answer with less BS.

When they returned to camp all hell had broken out:

Claire's baby was missing...


	18. The Search For Claire

**Sorry for the long wait!!! Thank you so much for all those that are still reading and following the story. I didnt expect that so many people would be interested so all those that have commented and favorited this story, thank you SO much. You have no idea how much it means to me. Again, sorry for the wait (I've gotten many impacient emails, coughleylacough) but here it is!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**p.s. sorry if you dont enjoy it as much as other chaps, there is no romance in this chapter. It's somewhat a continuation of chap. 17 with the whole plot thing... wow that was random...**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"What happened to her? Where did she go?" Charlie asked franticly. With all of Jack's worrying about Kate he hadn't even noticed their relationship. 

"Charlie I don't know… I wasn't around, I didn't see what happened"

"Well Jack, what are we going to do?! Claire was due like… _yesterday_! We cant have her off in the jungle missing with a baby on the way. We have to go find her Jack" Charlie's voice was pleading.

"Charlie if we were to go, we'd need someone who could help us find her or-"

"I can track footprints" Locke cut in

"John, you've helped enough" Jack said irritated.

"Jack"

"Kate?" Jack asked confused, turning around to face her. He expected her to still be ignoring him.

"I-I can track footprints…" She whispered, embarrassed because she knew Jack would choose her over Locke.

"Good, you can come. Grab your pack and let's go!" Charlie said excitedly

"Kate," Jack's voice was serious now, "You cant come"

"Why, Jack?" she asked surprised. Kate was convinced that Jack still had feelings for her and would obviously enjoy some alone time with her.

"Because, Kate… you just cant"

"But Ja-"

"No," and with that he turned around and walked back to his tent with Charlie

- - - - -

Sayid, Charlie, Jack, and Sawyer made their way into the jungle that afternoon. Sayid seemed like and obvious choice to bring to Jack. He was reliable, a hard worker around camp, and one of Jack's biggest allies. Sawyer was a tougher decision but Charlie finally convinced him with "his amazing aim with a gun so we can shoot that bloody bastard who kidnapped Claire". Jack knew they needed a strong force so that if they did find who- or what- took Claire, they could easily get her back.

As much as Jack feared that it was the mysterious black monster that took Claire, he doubted it. If it had appeared, it would have been obvious to everyone. He also doubted one of them had taken Claire; why would they? Every thought he had led back to Kate. "We aren't the only ones on this island". Her words both haunted and soothed him. He needed to save all of these people he had come to know in the past few weeks. That was his job, he was the savior. But how could he save them if there was some force in the jungle working against them and possibly an entire army as well? He had no answer to that.

"Where are we going, Doc?" Sawyer asked annoyed that he had to come into the jungle with his least favorite people. He also welcomed the change though. As much as he liked Kate, he needed to get away from her. He didn't doubt his feelings but he didn't quite welcome them either.

"Sawyer, I'm not entirely sure. Right now we're just looking for any trace of Claire and if-"

"When" Charlie corrected

"Yeah, when we find her, we'll bring her home."

"Sounds pretty optimistic Doc" Sawyer commented

"What do you want me to say Sawyer? We're going to look for a pregnant woman on an island that we know nothing about. You want me to say that we're just looking for her, that there a big odds that we'll find her dead? Because that just sounds like there's no point in trying" Jack's voice was harsh and icy

"Please Jack, at least try to sound hopeful" Sayid said, looking at Charlie. Jack also hadn't noticed his and Shannon's relationship. He knew how Charlie felt. If Shannon had disappeared into the jungle he would take any optimistic comment he got.

"Was I talkin' to you?" Sawyer shot back

"Guys! Calm down. Let's just find Claire and get back to camp as soon as possible. We need to find her soon or…" He had no need to finish his sentence, everyone knew what he meant.

"SAWYER!" they all heard the voice behind them and the sound of moving brush.

"What the-" Sawyer started as he turned around but it was too late. He had already been shot.


	19. Michael

**UPDATE!!! I am currently working on chapter 20 and let me tell you, it will be LOONNNGGGG... I kinda just got over my writers block and now have the entire rest of the story planned out so the next couple chapters might be crazy long but i promise you they will be amazing!!! They should go up during or shortly after Thanksgiving :) Happy Holidays!!!**

**I'm so sorry for the extreme wait. I again have gotten many emails asking for the next chapter so here it is! I apologize in advance because it is not as good as my other chapters and there is a lot of random action that happens with no aparant intention right now. Please dont lose intrest, it will get better, I PROMISE!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**Enjoy :) Comment, Favorite, Alert, Love :)**

* * *

Sawyer fell to the ground holding the bloody wound in his chest. Pain shooting through him and making him feel woozy and sick. Jack pushed past Sayid and Charlie and knelt down next to Sawyer.

"Dude…" Hurley whispered, "I was just comin' to tell you guys that Michael was missing, but I think we found him…"

Hurley stood there rigidly and stared off ahead of them. Charlie and Sayid followed his gaze and saw Michael standing not fifty feet away, holding a gun. Sayid didn't move, knowing Michael was armed and dangerous. Charlie on the other hand charged forward.

"What'd you do with Claire?" Charlie shouted and knocked Michael over before he could lift his gun again. "Where is she?!"

"Charlie get off of him" Sayid yelled, not wanting to get involved but also not wanting Charlie to get hurt in anyway.

"Where is she?!" Charlie repeated, "Where the hell did you put her?!"

"Charlie, calm down man" Michael said, struggling to get the little Brit off of him.

"Where is she?!" Charlie screamed

"She's fine, man, she's fine. Just get offa me" Michael yelled back.

Sayid ran over and grabbed the gun out of Michael's hand. He threw it to Hurley so it would be out of the way. Next he removed a kicking Charlie and pushed him back towards Sawyer and Jack. Then he approached Michael.

"Where is she?" He asked, calm but serious.

"I said she was fine"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question" Sayid stared him down.

"What else do you want me to tell you, man?" Michael asked, sounding paranoid.

"I want to know where Claire is, and how you know of her condition. I also want to know why the hell you just shot Sawyer, for the second time I might add" Sayid's tone never changed.

Michael's face changed and he knew he was in trouble. It was now blatantly obvious that he had been the one to shoot Sawyer before. He had been the one to "find him" and said he heard no gunshot. He stood up slowly, wiping the dirt off of his pants before looking Sayid straight in the eye.

"She's with them" he said quietly, his gaze now not quite meeting Sayid's

"Them who?" Sawyer asked weakly from behind the two men.

"The others…" Michael said

"Who are they?" Jack asked, getting up and walking over to them, knowing that if Sawyer could talk he would be fine for another couple minutes.

"I-I cant tell you that man…" Michael said, backing away slowly

"Get back here you bastard!" Charlie yelled and ran after him again, but was caught by Sayid before he reached Michael.

"Michael, tell us now or I'm going to have to shoot you" Hurley said from behind them, surprising them all.

"Hurley," Jack warned, but he knew everyone was so tense right now anything could happen.

"Hurley, don't shoot him. He knows too much to be sacrificed" Sayid said but then redirected his attention back to Michael, "Just so you know, that's the only reason you're still breathing right now".

"Michael if you don't give us any answers we're going to find another way to get them. Trust me, the truth will come out" Jack said, sounding like a high school principal talking to a student in trouble.

"How, they know more about you then you know yourselves, isn't that right James?" Michael hissed, turning to Sawyer who was still on the ground.

"Who the hell's James?" Charlie asked confused.

"Drive Shaft, huh? I always hated their music" Michael said to Charlie, his voice ominous.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! How do you know about Drive Shaft?" Charlie questioned angrily, getting closer and closer to Michael.

"The others"


	20. You knew?

**My writers block is gone and I now have the entire story planned out. Some of you may be dissappointed by what _has _to happen. I'm telling you, it HAS to!!! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's okay, you'll find out in the coming chapters. The beginning of this chapter is a flashback, if you were confused. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**R&R, and remember, all advice/requests/criticism is welcome :)**

_

* * *

Flashback Sound_

Michael walked lazily through the woods toward an undetermined destination. The plane had crashed 3 days before and so far things kept getting worse.

It had only been a week since he had taken Walt back. Bonding with his son wasn't easy. He knew he should have been there for him, but something had held him back.

Maybe it was the fact that he was still in love with her. She had stolen his son from him. But his son was just an excuse to see her.

Michael pondered this as he traipsed through the jungle. Did he ever actually care for Walt?

"Michael…" his name was so quiet it almost got lost in the wind.

He jerked his body in the direction of the voice. It was high pitched and caring and sounded strikingly familiar. He wondered if he was hallucinating.

"Mike… over here…" he heard it again, now he knew he wasn't. He thought he say something move in the distance. "Susan?"

_Flashback sound_

"Michael, why are you working with these people?" Jack questioned, "If we don't live together, we're gonna die alone."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said, glaring at Sawyer who was still kneeling on the ground helplessly.

"Just bloody tell us!" Charlie screamed, only caring about Claire.

"I found her…" Michael whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Who's 'her'" Sayid asked

"My wife…" his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well congratulations! Now where is she?" Charlie pleaded, his 'she' referring to Claire.

"Charlie calm down, please. We need to find out all we can" Jack silenced him

"You don't understand….she died. Two weeks ago" Michael's voice became weaker as the tears started flowing more freely

"Well then how is that at all possible?"

"I told you… the others"

-----

"Are they back yet?" Kate asked, walking over to Locke.

"Oh they won't be back for quite a while" he responded, not looking up from whatever he was doing.

"How do you know?" she asked, truly curious, but also concerned about Sawyer who wasn't yet fully healed.

"Just a premonition I guess" he said carelessly, "Care to play?" Locke pointed down at his creation, a backgammon board with white and black stones as pieces.

"Umm…" Kate hesitated a glanced around. She knew Jack and Sawyer wouldn't want her hanging around with Locke, but they wouldn't be back soon so she lowered herself to the sand, "Sure"

"Ever played before?"

"A long time ago. I used to play with my husband" Kate said, surprised that she had revealed some of her past.

"Husband?"

"Used to"

"I see"

"Do you?"

"No"

They both looked at each other with a smile and then burst out laughing. It was nice not to have to worry about being judged all the time Kate thought.

"So what about you? What did you do before we uhh… fell from the sky?"

"Well… I mostly just sat around" Locke chose his words carefully, trying not to lie but not reveal too much at the same time.

"I meant what kind of work..."

"I worked for a box company. Although about a week before we left I got a call from some lottery winner asking if I wanted to come work for him out in LA. I guess he's wondering where I am" Locke cracked a smile as he glanced up at Kate. "So what about you, what did you do?"

"What did I do?" Kate repeated, an edge to her voice

"I meant what kind of work" he quoted her in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Oh… I was a runner" she looked down at the board for a while before she answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Like track and field?"

"Something like that…"

Locke's eye's seemed to glaze over for a moment and he lost all focus. Kate looked at him for a while and then he blinked and stared back at her.

"What was that?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"Do you have any plans tonight, Kate?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight… do you have any plans?"

"Well I was thinking of going coconut shopping, I'm totally out of milk. And I heard about this new club over on the intersection of Beach and Jungle. But I think I could pencil you in" She said with a grin.

"Great… I'll pick you up at seven"

"I don't have a watch"

"Me neither"

"Well okay then…"

"Okay…"

They both stared at each other for what must have been five minutes, when Kate finally broke the silence.

"What just happened?"

"It's not like I just asked you out, Kate. You're what? Thirty years younger than me? You just… look like you need some company"

Kate couldn't keep the smile off her face. She loved being with Sawyer, but he wasn't at all compassionate or caring. Locke wasn't a romantic interest but he was sweet and she didn't know much about him. Maybe dinner with him would make her happier for a little while.

"Thanks" she said, still smiling.

-----

At sundown, Locke walked over to Kate's tent, dressed in his nicest khakis. Kate stepped out, dressed equally as nice in a red halter top and dark jeans she found in a suitcase that wasn't hers.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, excited for their fake date.

"I heard about this new spot, I thinks it's called 'The Shore'" he joked

"Sounds splendid" she loved being able to joke around and not have to worry about being sexy and cute.

"Splendid indeed"

They walked and made small talk for about fifteen minutes, walking along the shore, when Kate spotted a small blanket with two airplane meals sitting on top of it.

"How did you get those?" Kate asked excitedly

"I saved them… I thought they might come in handy, I guess I was right"

"But I thought they were all gone on the first night?"

"Like I said, I saved them"

They talked about life before the island, what high school was like, their many bad experiences and everything else while the sun went down and it got hard to see one another.

"Kate!" a voice shouted from the direction of their camp, "Kate where are you?!"

"I'm over here, what's wrong?" Kate glanced at Locke for an explanation. She was surprised by his expression; he had known something was going to happen.

"Kate, we need you! Now!"

"You knew?" She hissed at Locke in disgust, "You knew something was going to happen tonight, is that why you brought me here? So that I couldn't be found?"

She didn't wait for an answer; Kate stood up and followed the voice to where Charlie was standing. He grabbed her hand and pulled back to their beach.

"Charlie, what's going on?"

"It's Sawyer"

"Is he okay?!" Kate asked, now terrified

Charlie stopped and looked at Kate with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen, "I don't think so…"

* * *

**No, they did not go on a date, it was like Charlie and Claire's almost lunch date, they were just getting away from the beach!!! I hope you enjoyed :) p.s. yes the chapters will typically be of this length from now on, no more super short chapters!!! YAY!**


	21. Tiger don't change his stripes

_Flashback_

"How are you-what are you-what?" Michael stuttered as he stared at his dead wife.

"Michael, you've been brought here for a reason" she responded, her voice calm and serious.

"That doesn't explain why you're here" Michael was trying to decide if he should be terrified or ecstatic.

"We can talk about that on the way" she said, her voice staying monotonous as she turned to leave.

"Wait, where are we going?" Michael asked and quickly hurried after her deeper into the jungle.

When they arrived at a small village she stopped and turned to him

"Michael, you must tell no one what you see or hear while you are with us. Can you agree with that?"

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, ignoring the question

"Michael, do you agree?" her voice was insistent.

"Sure, whatever" he replied absently, taking in the sight

"Michael, I need to be certain you understand what you're agreeing to" her voice seemed more proper than he remembered from six years ago. I guess people change, he thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't tell no one about this place"

"Michael… we need you to kill Sawyer"

_Flashback over_

"Charlie, what happened to him?"

"I don't really know. One minutes he was shot and-"

"He was shot again?!" Kate exclaimed

"Oh, right… well it was hours ago so I almost forgot you hadn't heard yet"

"What?! And no one told me?! Glad to know everyone cares about me…"

"Kate, it's a long story, but so after he was shot we kinda… we preoccupied attacking Michael and forgot abo-"

"You _forgot _about him?!" Kate was now furious with Jack but also terrified that there had been something so important that they didn't tend to Sawyer right away, "Wait, what did Michael do?"

"Well he kinda… shot Sawyer…"

Kate was speechless. She not only wanted to go find out how Sawyer was, she wanted to go murder Michael.

"Why the hell would he do that?" She finally asked, her voice and head lowered, trying to hide the fear.

"He said it was something about the Others and his dead wife talking to him"

"You believed him?" Kate was now annoyed at all of them for believing his stupid excuses

"Well that's not all he said…"

"Go on" Kate encouraged, eager to find out what this was all about

"Well Michael said some things that sound a little… like rubbish actually, but he said that Sawyer was a conman"

"Oh… well" Kate tried to think of the right reaction to something she already knew.

"Seems like you already knew that" Charlie said

"Yeah… he told me a while ago, but he said that he's not at it anymore… not since he… well anyways, so why does this have to do anything?" She asked, trying to get back on topic and stay away from Sawyer's past while he was most likely dying.

"Well Kate, that's just it. He is still at it. This whole thing was his con. 8 million dollars Kate… he planned it all…" Charlie looked at her, disbelief still reading on his face.

"What are you talking about" Kate said, slightly confused about what Charlie had left unsaid.

"Kate, Sawyer crashed our plane"

* * *

**Okay, so the story line has taken a radical turn! I hope you are all still interested and not mad that this chapter was really short :) Every day I get more and more new reader and I am so thankful for them (no that was not just added for the sake of Thanksgiving) and I appreciate all the reviews you give! Chapter may be a little slow going up now but I do have pretty much the next large chunk of the story planned out. Thanks!!!! **


	22. Nikki and Paolo

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed or sent me comments on these most recent chapters :) I really appreciate every single person who gives me feed back, so thank you so much!**

**Sorry these end up being so short!!! I really don't plan on it :( **

**I'm really excited about this chapter though becuase you get a real idea of what (my idea) Sawyer's life was like pre-crash and what _really _happened to make them crash there. Enjoy **

**R&R and tell me if you agree that its my best chapter yet!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

Sawyer slowly slipped out of his beaten up black Ford pickup and walked toward the house. He rang the bell twice and stood waiting for a reply. The door creaked open a crack and a tall, tan man appeared.

"What did one snowman say to the other snowman?" the man whispered a grin on his face.

"Fuck you, now let me in"

"Fine, do you have it?" Boone's face looked hopeful.

"Not yet… but I think I know how to get it, if you just open the goddamn door"

"Better not be as stupid as your last one man… Cassidy is seriously pissed at you for leaving her with that kid"

"Will you ever stop bringing that up? I didn't mean to do that… but you know, you just get so far behind that drastic measures must be taken. And I swear if you don't open this door right now I will-"

"Okay man, chill" he said, revealing a tattered pain of pajama bottoms and a bare chest as he opened the door. "Oh, just letting you know Sha-"

"Hey Sawyer!" Shannon said, feigning excitement as she saw him

"-Shannon's here…" Boone finished

"Howdy Sticks," Sawyer drawled and looked at both of them, "now lets get down to business"

_Flashback Ends_

"What are you saying? He told me he was through with it! He said that after… He-" Kate surprised herself by how betrayed she felt by him. She had confided her darkest secrets in him and had expected the same. But if Sawyer was still conning, maybe she was just part of the plan. You know, get some money, do a hot chick, and run away. Well she definitely had experience in running away…

"Kate are you okay?" Charlie asked, referring to her far off look. "Do you want me to…?" Charlie looked confused and in panic as Kate's face continued to pale and stay non responsive. "Kate…?"

"I can't believe this…" She finally said, tears stinging her eyes. It was all a joke. He had never loved her. Of all the times she had broken mens' hearts she finally knew what it felt like. "Ummm," she said, looking down and wiping her eyes, "can you tell Jack that I've heard what happened… and that I couldn't care less"

_Flashback_

"Sawyer, there's no way in hell you can get that to work…" Shannon said, always being the pessimist

"No, I _can't _get this to work. That's why we have to work together…"

"Cut the _Highschool Musical_, we have a job to do" Shannon shot back

"So are you in?" Sawyer asked, looking from Shannon to Boone

"I'm in"

"I guess I am too" Boone said, his voice still sounding skeptical

"So what are their names again?"

"Nikki and Paolo. Rich as hell. Somewhat of conmen themselves. Killed a guy to get the diamonds, now its our turn to take them back."

"So Sydney to LA?"

"Sydney to LA"

"You called Ben yet?"

"Yeah, this mornin'. Ran the whole plan by him. He's lovin it. Says he knows exactly where to crash this thing"

"I think we've got ourselves a plan"

The three of them looked at each other in sheer delight. This was their hardest con, and they may just pull it off.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending totally confused you. Please let me know if it did and I'll try to change things around or just clarify them in later chapters :)**

**Comment!!!**


	23. Ghosts

**Okay, if you read chapter 22 before the correction was made, it was suppossed to be "Sydney to L.A." not, Sydney to Australia. It was late and my mind wasn't working, my deepest apologies! This newest chapter may be a little confusing because I add a couple new characters. If you have any questions please either leave that in a review or send me a message :)**

**I hope you enjoy!!!**

**R&R!!! p.s. sorry this took so long, I had major uploading issues :(**

* * *

"Wait, Kate what's wrong?" Charlie asked, slowly chasing after Kate who had sprinted into the jungle. "Kate! Slow down!" 

But she kept running, with no intent to stop. Getting as far away as possible from Sawyer was exactly what she wanted to do. Maybe she could just fall asleep and never wake up. Maybe-

And then she heard it, the terrible mechanical noise that she had heard that day in the net with Jack. She stopped and turned to look straight into the eye of the monster. But this time, all she saw, was Wayne.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Katie bear! Where were you this morning?" Tom said, walking up behind her and giving her a hug. "How's Lila doing today?" he asked, gently pulling the small toddler out of her highchair. He still got tears in his eyes every time he saw her adorable face.

"She's fine" Kate answered, smiling and kissing his cheek softly. Sitting back down in her chair she smoothed her paisley skirt and grabbed her half empty mug of coffee. "I was a little busy this morning… sorry I couldn't make it"

"But it was supposed to be a special day" Tom whispered, kissing her with more passion now.

"Well, I think it may turn out to be one after all" her smile never fading.

"Mommy do" Lila squealed as Tom tried to fix the bow in her hair.

"No sweetie, Daddy do. Mommy is drinking coffee, and if she stops she might fall asleep and then she can't tell Daddy the surprise"

"Mommy do!" the toddler squealed again, this time just for laughs as Tom delicately removed the bow.

"So what's this surprise?" Tom asked

"Well today I took a pregnancy test…" Kate tried to gage his emotions but he wasn't giving her much.

"And… what did it-" they were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He quickly glanced at the display, "Sorry, I gotta take this" he said, and walked out of the room, conversation already going strong.

"I guess Daddy'll just have to wait" Kate sighed and looked down at Lila who was now sitting on the dirty kitchen floor.

"How about we get you cleaned up?" she said, pulling the toddler to her hip and walking up the stairs.

"Mommy do"

"That's right," Kate said glancing back at her husband, "Mommy do"

_Flashback over

* * *

_

Kate's eyes filled with tears as she saw her father standing in front of her. The sound had been the same as when she had seen the monster with Jack, but this time instead of a giant cloud, only a ghost had appeared. Her surprise was quickly ruined by what she saw sitting directly behind him on the soggy earth floor.

"Mommy do," the words still haunted Kate to this day.

'Don't say it' she thought, 'Don't let me remember you'. She sent silent pleads to her daughter. Debating whether to go and pick the child up or stay where she was, Wayne interrupted.

"Wasn't expectin' us were ya?" he drawled, and suddenly Kate was filled with disgust. How could this man really be her father? He was an evil man that could never do any good to the world.

"What… are you doing here…?" Kate's voice shook like an earthquake as she spoke.

"Well we was just comin' by to say 'ello. But it looks like you don't want us here… so I guess we'll just shove off" he said, bending down to retrieve the child

"Mommy do"

Kate thought she was just hallucinating but then she saw Lila slowly crawl towards her.

"Mommy do" she repeated.

"Yes, yes Mommy do" Kate's eyes were pouring out tears as she went to reach for her baby girl.

"Kate? What are you doing?" Charlie asked from behind her.

She quickly turned her attention to the little British man. "I was just," she paused to look back at her daughter and father, but when she turned back around, nothing was there except Lila's pacifier.

* * *

**I promise all will be explained soon!!! Is Kate pregnant? What happened to Lila, since only ghosts appear on the island? Why is Wayne there? What the hell is going on with Sawyer?!?!? any guesses? feel free to tell me:)**


End file.
